


come morning light

by ShowMeAHero



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amputee Eddie Kaspbrak, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: “What’s happening?” Eddie asks as Richie shoves into Dani’s bedroom.“I don’t see anything,” Richie tells him. He’s looking for—He’s not sure what he’s looking for, until he remembers It, again, and he vaults over the soft toys littering the floor of his daughter’s room to get to her crib.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: it (1990) one-shots





	come morning light

**Author's Note:**

> written based off a message i got on tumblr that read: _"ok ok ok I see your Eddie nightmare and your Richie nightmare and[raise you a Dani nightmare"](https://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/post/631434564278026241/ok-ok-ok-i-see-your-eddie-nightmare-and-your)_

Richie’s startled out of a half-sleep and, at first, he’s not entirely sure why.

Then, he hears an ear-splitting scream from the other room, a sound so genuinely terrified that his heart leaps into his mouth. He’d fallen asleep on the sofa watching television earlier that night; now, he scrambles to his feet so quickly he nearly tumbles sideways over the coffee table. Grabbing the arm of the couch, he shoves himself upright and takes off like a shot down the hallway, towards Dani’s room.

Eddie comes sliding out of the bathroom, hair damp as he yanks his bathrobe on and ties it one-handed. He looks just as horrified as Richie feels.

“What’s happening?” Eddie asks as Richie shoves into Dani’s bedroom.

“I don’t see anything,” Richie tells him. He’s looking for—

He’s not sure what he’s looking for, until he remembers It, again, and he vaults over the soft toys littering the floor of his daughter’s room to get to her crib. Eddie’s faster than him, but he runs for the window instead, checking that it’s locked before he throws her closet door open. Richie leaves the room’s examination to him in favor of getting to Dani.

Inside her crib, Dani’s face is red and smeared with tears. She’s still swaddled, but she’s fighting against her wrappings as she screams in her sleep. Eyes shut, face screwed up, she keeps sobbing, so loud and high and heartbreaking that Richie doesn’t think twice before reaching in for her.

“Shh, hey, honey, you’re okay,” Richie tells her, as firmly as he can, trying to be loud and steady enough over her screams that she can hear him. He cups her face in his palm and strokes her hair back with his other hand. “I got you. I’m right here, you’re okay—”

She screams again, so he gives up on trying to wake her up like this and just reaches in for her. It takes a second of trying to get around the way she’s writhing, but he manages to scoop her up and pull her against his chest. He clings to her with one arm while he yanks her blankets off, freeing her limbs and waking her up in the process.

“She sounds terrified,” Eddie says over her screaming, abruptly at Richie’s side. He rubs her back slowly as Richie pulls her against his chest, swaying her back and forth while her screams continue into wakefulness with her.

“It was just a dream,” Richie tells her. “You’re awake now, baby, you’re right here with us.”

“Oh, she’s shaking,” Eddie says softly. His hand twitches up, so Richie turns to him and starts to pass her over.

“I’ll get the lights and her blankets,” Richie tells him. Eddie lets his bathrobe go and holds her tight in the crook of his arm, pressing a hard kiss to her forehead. Her throat hitches, and she sniffles hard, gasping to breathe properly. It breaks Richie’s heart as much as it terrifies him. “Take her to our room and I’ll be right there, okay?”

“Okay,” Eddie says. He shushes Dani again as he leaves, hurrying her out the door and down the hall to their master bedroom. Richie takes a long, deep breath, standing in the middle of her room for a moment and exhaling. Two rooms down, he hears Dani sob again, a hiccuping noise, so he kicks back into action, grabbing her blankets and the lamp from the corner of her room. With the electric plug trailing behind him, he follows after Eddie to their room.

Eddie’s dead in the center of their bed. He’s pulled his bathrobe off his shoulders to press Dani directly to his chest, and it’s calmed her a bit, enough that she’s starting to breathe without hyperventilating anymore.

Richie wishes he could ask her what happened, what she saw, what’s terrifying her, but he  _ can’t.  _ All he can do is make sure she knows she’s here with him and Eddie, and that that means she’s loved, and safe, and secure.

“Here we go,” Richie says. He plugs her light in beside their bed and flicks it on, casting the room in a deep amber-red glow. Climbing into bed, he throws Dani’s blankets over her and Eddie, softly repeating,  _ “Here  _ we go, honey.”

Dani’s still crying, sniffling and catching at the edges of her breaths. Eddie still looks panicked, his face just as red and scared as Dani’s, so Richie slides his arm underneath Eddie’s shoulders and pulls him close.

“C’mere,” Richie murmurs. Eddie turns into him, passing Dani over into his hold. She goes, hiccuping, until he gets her settled along his chest, her cheek pressed over his heart, right near his shoulder. He holds her tight against him, and Eddie rolls onto his side so he can reach for her, stroking her hair back from her face. In the darkness and lamplight, her strawberry-blonde hair and her freckled little face are cast in amber, but she’s finally starting to quiet.

Dani relaxes a little bit, settling into a warm weight on top of him. Eddie keeps murmuring softly to her, comforting nonsense as he threads his fingers through her hair. He pushes his cheek into Richie’s chest on his right side, his nose only inches away from Dani’s, still speaking softly.

Richie can feel that Eddie’s shaking, too, shoulders trembling minutely, now and then, like shivers. He turns his face into Eddie’s hair and kisses him hard. Eddie’s exhale relaxes them both a little bit more, especially the quieter Dani becomes.

Inside Richie’s brain, he feels like the static that took over as soon as he heard Dani screaming is finally starting to subside, leaving panic and exhaustion in its wake. Eddie tips his head up when Richie’s breath catches in his chest.

“You okay?” Eddie asks softly. Richie nods, kissing the top of Eddie’s head again.

“She just spooked me,” Richie answers him. “That’s all. Just— She scared the  _ crap  _ out of me. I thought something had happened to her.”

“Me, too,” Eddie says. He turns his head back down to look at her. “I was so scared. I nearly bashed my head on the sink getting out of the shower.”

“Now, that’s not helpful,” Richie tells him, and Eddie snorts a small laugh. It makes Richie smile, even though his heart’s still racing.

“It was terrifying,” Eddie says. He strokes the side of his forefinger down her round cheek. She’s still watching him with bloodshot eyes, but the crying’s stopped, and Eddie dries her cheeks with the edge of her blanket. “But you’re okay now, aren’t you, honey?”

“Oh, she’s fine,” Richie assures him. Rather than burying his face in Eddie’s hair, he shuffles Dani up a bit on his chest so he can hide in hers, instead. She reaches up and winds her fingers in his t-shirt, wrapping up in the collar until she’s all tangled. He kisses the crown of her head.

“She is,” Eddie whispers. He keeps stroking her cheek. “She’s falling back asleep already. Her eyes are closing.”

“Good,” Richie says quietly. Eddie shuffles against him, lifting his head a bit so he can nose into the crook of Richie’s neck. Dani keeps relaxing on top of him, heavy and warm and so small, while Eddie fits himself into all the nooks and crannies of Richie’s side, tangling their ankles together at the end.

“You’re safe now,” Eddie says. Richie listens to him tell Dani, “We’ve got you. We’re here with you. We love you so much, baby girl. So much. You’re okay, you’re okay here.”

Eddie starts to fall asleep, same as Dani. Richie can hear him trailing off, can feel his rumbling voice turn into nonsensical mumblings as he drifts into sleep. He’s got shower-warmth and humidity from the hot water still clinging to his skin; that hot air radiating off of him makes a cozy little cocoon for the three of them under Dani’s covers. Like Dani, too, he gets heavier as he falls asleep, the both of them sinking into Richie.

Richie waits until they’re both deeply asleep, breathing evenly and heartbeats steady where he can feel them against his chest, before he tips his face down in between them. He kisses Eddie’s cheek, then turns into Dani’s, inhaling deeply. His fingertips drift up around her hairline, softly stroking her face, massaging her scalp until she’s a relaxed, chubby little puddle on top of him. Her eyelashes flutter, and she sighs, turning her face up into his throat, just like Eddie.

“I love you,” Richie murmurs. Eddie sighs, shifting to put his hand up over Richie’s where he’s holding Dani. He fits his hand on top of Richie’s and shuffles in closer. Dani doesn’t even move, freckled face flushed, calm in sleep as if nothing’s happened at all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at [@nicole__mello](https://twitter.com/nicole__mello) and/or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
